She's a Maniac
"She's a Maniac" is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Dance Moms. It first aired March 26, 2013. Synopsis Rachelle Rak guest choreographs the group number, but disagrees with Abby on the inclusion of Mackenzie in the dance. The moms get beauty body-wraps. Melissa reveals she was secretly married, while her daughters are given a duet. Chloe is scolded for her hand gesture at the end of her solo. Brooke is dismissed from the team for the week. Competition Attended Xpression in Grand Rapids, Michigan around January 26, 2013.https://twitter.com/DanceMomsTour/status/295247818048811008 Weekly Dances *Group Dance: "Gold Digga"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1YgQGDqWj0http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WbGkr6TI30 1st Place (genre: jazz) *Maddie and Mackenzie Duet: "Run From Mother"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIUF4pPulZwhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8MyyY2bWW8 1st place (genre: contemporary) *Chloe Solo: "Black Heart"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbYuFRSW4EEhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHTm7dz0xWc 1st place (genre: contemporary) *Kendall Solo: "Easy as 1-2-3" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-bHWlpON7Uhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNyXu51Trd4 3rd place (genre: jazz) Summary Abby is upset with Brooke for forgetting the end of last week's group dance, and dismisses her from the team this week as a "break"; Kelly gives an approving smile as Brooke walks out of the room. Kendall is given a solo, tasked with improving her stamina, and already begins jogging in place; Chloe is also given a solo. Mackenzie and Maddie are given a duet, "Run from Mother," and Melissa laughs on hearing the title. Abby explains that the group dance, "Goldigga," is about a woman trying to attract a man only for his money. Christi asks what Melissa has on her finger, and Melissa announces she was married, on a Monday, with Paige as her best girl; the other moms are surprised (except for Kelly, who helped keep this a secret.) Christi suggests that the marriage and Abby's group routine are related. Abby introduces Rachelle Rak (aka "Sass") to the girls, and Jill recognizes her from Flashdance - The Musical. Abby explains Rachelle is from Pittsburgh and a friend, and will be guest choreographer for the group routine. Rachelle says she wants to feature Paige in the group dance; and in her leotard, performs some moves that showcase her mature, well-conditioned dancer's body. Christi envies Rachelle's appearance; Kelly responds by suggesting they get body wraps, using cellophane to wrap their bodies with plant extracts in-between. Abby still has to rehearse the routine Rachelle has choreographed, and is unhappy with Mackenzie, then yells at Chloe. Christi soon comforts Chloe, who is crying and protesting that she thought she was doing the choreography properly. Abby works on the duet, explaining that, for a change, Maddie is the older partner in a dance; Mackenzie points out that she doesn't like to be compared to her older sister. Abby quickly works once with Chloe on her solo, explaining the theme is a 1980's rock concert. Kelly holds the body "wrap party" at her house. Christi has her arms wrapped, frightened at Holly's "Hannibal Lecter" face-wrap. Jill objects that these kinds of things never work, but receives her stomach-wrap anyway. Behind a counter, Kelly drops her pants and has her posterior wrapped; Melissa explains that they walk around undressed at each other's houses all the time, and is used to this. Melissa also does the belly wrap, speaking about tonight with her husband. Abby works with Kendall on her roaring twenties routine. Abby is further unhappy with Mackenzie in the group dance, and removes her from the routine, the night before leaving for competition. Abby says she isn't getting the impression of the girls being out to aggressively take away guys' money, and tells Maddie to imagine her mother at a restaurant hunting down the rich men. At the competition, Christi explains to Chloe the kind of rocker-chick attitude she should give, Christi posing with her tongue out and trying to make the sign of the horns with both hands. Kendall performs her solo, followed by Mackenzie and Maddie's duet. Before performing her solo, Chloe practices the gesture that Christi taught her; at the end of her solo performance, Chloe flashes the gesture to the audience while exiting the stage, which Abby says was inappropriate. After being gone for much of the week, Rachelle appears in the dressing room, and Abby explains how she has changed the choreography in removing Mackenzie from the group. Rachelle watches the group rehearse, believes Mackenzie is great in it, and decides she should be restored to the dance. After performing the dance onstage, Abby remains unhappy that Mackenzie was included. At awards, Kendall takes third place in the junior division, and Chloe wins first. The duet also wins, Melissa mentioning the announced score of 294.5 points. When Rachelle's group number also wins first, Abby quickly takes credit, explaining that it was her years of training the girls that was actually responsible for the victory. In the dressing room, the girls are congratulated by the moms. Abby is angry at Kendall, claiming she accidentally and visibly could have kicked someone by rehearsing backstage; Jill objects this was done by everybody. Abby also shows anger at Chloe's gesture while leaving the stage, and deduces that it was Christi's idea. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Paige, Chloe **Kendall, Nia, Mackenzie, Brooke *In a Lifetime extra for this episode, Melissa tells others in the cast that she took Mackenzie to an orthopedic surgeon, and that X-rays revealed an extra bone where her foot was hurting (near the inside part of the ankle). Melissa relates that the doctor told her this is a common condition, which can sometimes cause problems in athletes, and may require corrective surgical removal in a few years if difficulties persist. *Brooke is not in the group dance. *Mackenzie falls out of a side aerial in the group dance. *Maddie and Mackenzie have a sister duet. *The first time they did "Run From Mother", Mackenzie's earring fell off, but they had a second chance to do the dance again. *Brooke's fifteenth birthday was the Wednesday after the competition. Image Gallery normal_03.jpg Kendall-Jillgram-Jan27-2013.jpg url.jpeg s03-e13 01-26.jpg s03-e13 02-41.jpg s03-e13 03-01.jpg s03-e13 03-01b.jpg s03-e13 03-09.jpg s03-e13 04-20.jpg s03-e13 05-34.jpg s03-e13 05-38.jpg s03-e13 05-54.jpg s03-e13 07-01.jpg s03-e13 07-04.jpg s03-e13 07-12.jpg s03-e13 07-40.jpg s03-e13 08-25.jpg s03-e13 09-06.jpg s03-e13 13-48.jpg s03-e13 15-09.jpg s03-e13 15-27.jpg s03-e13 16-11.jpg s03-e13 17-08.jpg s03-e13 17-29.jpg s03-e13 18-39.jpg s03-e13 18-55.jpg s03-e13 19-13.jpg s03-e13 19-33.jpg s03-e13 21-23.jpg s03-e13 25-02.jpg s03-e13 25-22.jpg s03-e13 25-59.jpg s03-e13 26-40.jpg s03-e13 27-01.jpg s03-e13 28-25.jpg s03-e13 28-59.jpg s03-e13 29-07.jpg s03-e13 29-07b.jpg s03-e13 29-35.jpg s03-e13 29-45.jpg s03-e13 29-50.jpg s03-e13 30-32.jpg s03-e13 31-08.jpg s03-e13 32-14.jpg s03-e13 32-34.jpg s03-e13 33-41.jpg s03-e13 34-53.jpg s03-e13 35-43.jpg s03-e13 37-00.jpg s03-e13 37-27.jpg s03-e13 39-51.jpg tumblr_mkcjizPG7y1rytq3ko1_500.jpg|Chloe excited for her solo tumblr_mkc5xd0Msd1rytq3ko7_250.jpg|Paige is sassy! tumblr_mkc5xd0Msd1rytq3ko3_250.jpg Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Duets Category:No Trios Category:Chloe Solos Category:Kendall Solos Category:January Competition Category:Xpression Category:Grand Rapids Category:Michigan Category:Jazz Category:Contemporary Category:1st Place Wins Category:3rd Place Wins